


Une autre chance

by KookiWorldMaster



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Land
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiWorldMaster/pseuds/KookiWorldMaster
Summary: Après son divorce avec la princesse Eclair du Waffle Kingdom, Luigi se retrouve à replonger dans son passé, sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.
Relationships: Luigi/Pauline (nintendo), Mario/Daisy past, Princess Daisy/Luigi





	1. Chapitre 1

Le divorce a toujours été un acte compliqué. Luigi ne pouvait pas mieux l’expliquer en ce moment, mais il aurait dû le voir venir: sa désormais ex-femme, la reine Eclair du Waffle Kingdom, a tout fait pour montrer son désintérêt progressif pour le garçon, allant même jusqu’à le tromper. Evidemment que Luigi s’est énervé en la voyant avec un autre dans le lit conjugal, mais la rage contenue dans ses poings est mollement tombée contre le mur, ratant lamentablement sa cible. Il n’était pas un homme violent, n’ayant d’ailleurs pas pu se résoudre à frapper, mais juste lever la main a suffit à le mettre à la porte.

Il est donc retourné au Royaume Champignon avec son chien et l’interdiction de voir ses deux enfants. Il n’avait plus beaucoup de contacts sur place, s’étant brouillé avec sa famille pour une histoire idiote, mais il lui restait une amie de la fac, Pauline.

La jeune femme travaillait en tant que conseiller législatif auprès de la Couronne et a tout naturellement proposé à Luigi de s’installer dans son appartement en centre-ville. Elle avait une chambre au palais où il lui arrivait de dormir quand elle finissait bien au-delà de minuit et n’était pas gênée à y rester le temps que Luigi stabilise sa situation. Le loyer qu’elle proposait en échange était intéressant, puisqu’il devait payer la moitié de ce que payait Pauline pour la location. Certes, ce n’était pas légal de faire ce genre d’arrangement, mais le garçon avait besoin d’un toit rapidement et il pouvait avoir confiance en son amie.

Luigi a commencé à déballer quelques affaires parmi tout ce qu’il avait pu récupérer: des vêtements, les affaires de son chien puis il a remarqué d’autres choses. Des photos, quelques dessins, tous en rapport avec Daisy.

Ah, Daisy… elle a été la meilleure amie de Luigi pendant plus de six ans, mais aussi la copine de Mario, le frère de Luigi, pendant trois ans. Ce bout-en-train roux n’était pas une gentille petite princesse comme son sang bleu l’indiquait, non: elle était vicieuse, manipulatrice et opportuniste. Ses origines de Sarasaland lui avaient permit d’aiguiser ce qu’elle appelait son “charme de l’étranger”, arrivant à attirer des ennuis à qui elle le souhaitait. Luigi n’a jamais eu de problème à cause de cette princesse, mais il a vite remarqué son attrait pour la psychologie et les coups bas. Son départ pour une fac de psycho à Sarasaland était donc évident, même si c’est à ce moment-là qu’Eclair, farouchement jalouse de leur amitié, les a forcé à couper les ponts. Et avec le recul, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir: il a aimé Daisy, bien qu’il en ait jamais parlé car elle était déjà avec Mario à cette époque. Et en tant que frère et meilleur ami, il les a tout les deux soutenus dans leur idylle, enfermant ses sentiments au fond de lui.

Le garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant à tout ces bons moments avec la rousse. Même si il le voulait de tout son cœur, il ne pourrait jamais revoir celle qui était son amie.

\---

La soirée se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Pauline était passée pour récupérer quelques affaires, puis ils ont tout les deux décidé de boire un verre dans l’appartement, la brune demandant à Luigi ce qu’il comptait faire.

“Eh bien… chercher un job, je présume. Puis trouver un appart rapidement. Polterpup se sent à l’étroit ici...”

“Je vois. Mais ne te met pas trop la pression ou tu ne vas pas y arriver.”

“Ouais, t’inquiète.”

Pauline reprit une gorgée de sa bière avant de changer brutalement de sujet.

“Oh, tant que j’y pense, j’ai quelques bouquins sur la psycho’ qui pourraient t’intéresser, tu devrais aller voir dans ma bibliothèque.”

Il n’avait pas souvenir que Pauline s’intéressait à la psychologie, mais peut-être les avait-elle acheté pour son travail.

“J’ai des bouquins assez classiques, mais aussi une bande dessinée assez sympa du nom de--”

“Pitié, ne fini pas ta phrase!”

Luigi savait très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion, _ Mythics _ . La série se vendait comme une bande dessinée mettant en scène quatre personnes qui se connaissaient pas affrontant ensemble leurs démons sur des fonds d’emprise et de dérives sectaires. Le cadre était la mythologie antique de Sarasaland, reprenant bon nombre de personnages et lieux en les collant à l’histoire.

Il n’avait jamais lu une seule page, mais personne ne devait aborder ce genre de sujet aussi légèrement.

“Hé, je te jure que c’est intéressant.”

“Je refuse de lire quoique ce soit qui aborde des thèmes pareils et tu sais très bien pourquoi!”

Les mots étaient durs, trop durs. Le regard de Pauline en disait long sur ce qu’elle pensait.

“Tu as pensé à elle?” demanda-t-elle, compatissante.

“Oui…”

Ca avait été une erreur de penser à Daisy, Luigi le savait. Peut-être que si il avait gardé le contact, elle--

Une main s’est posée sur son épaule.

“Je sais à quoi tu penses, Luigi.” dit la femme en resserrant sa prise sur l’épaule du garçon. “Mais ce n’est pas à cause de toi que Daisy est morte. C’est sa curiosité qui l’a tué, pas toi.”

Il a hoché la tête, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\---

_ Il y a 8 ans, après que Luigi ait terminé son mémoire de psychologie, il est parti s’installer avec Eclair au Waffle Kingdom. Il était heureux à ce moment-là, fraîchement marié malgré que sa famille se soit opposée à leur union. Mais un soir, la presse internationale s’est emballée, à commencer par le journal télévisé que Luigi regardait. _

_ “Nous apprenons ce soir le décès brutal de la Princesse Daisy Eastran, retrouvée morte dans sa salle de bain avec deux balles dans le dos. Selon les premières informations, elle aurait intégré une secte dans l’optique de l’étudier de l’intérieur et ainsi centrer son mémoire dessus. Bien que certaines notes manuscrites ont été retrouvées, son ordinateur ainsi que la totalité de ses cours ont disparu. La piste criminelle est envisagée. Les funérailles sont prévues pour dans deux jours et seront à cercueil fermé à la demande de la famille.” _

_ Le monde de Luigi s’est effondré en voyant cela, accompagné d’une photo de ce qu’elle était devenue: l’une des plus belles femmes que Luigi avait connu, bien que le seul reste de sa beauté soit une photo personnelle où elle souriait, prête à croquer la vie à pleine dents. Eclair avait mal pris la tristesse de Luigi, et c'est peut-être à partir de ce jour que leur relation s’est lentement dégradée. Le garçon n’avait pas parlé pendant des jours, prenant à peine le temps de s’occuper de Polterpup, un chien qu’il avait adopté quelques semaines plus tôt. C’était peut-être sa façon de faire son deuil, à moins que les non-dit l’ont juste rattrapé, affirmant qu’il était trop tard pour lui admettre ses sentiments. _


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme je n'ai pas d'idée pour le résumé, mais je vais mettre un extrait:
> 
> Les premiers jours se sont passés dans un calme relatif, mais l’ennui est vite apparu: il sortait tôt le matin pour promener Polterpup, rentrait pour chercher un emploi jusqu’à midi et consacrait l’après-midi à chercher un logement pour ne pas s’éterniser au dépens de Pauline. Mais c’était pénible, routinier. Faute d’avoir des amis, Luigi s’est réfugié dans la bibliothèque de Pauline, commençant à lire ce qui pouvait l’intéresser.

Les premiers jours se sont passés dans un calme relatif, mais l’ennui est vite apparu: il sortait tôt le matin pour promener Polterpup, rentrait pour chercher un emploi jusqu’à midi et consacrait l’après-midi à chercher un logement pour ne pas s’éterniser au dépens de Pauline. Mais c’était pénible, routinier. Faute d’avoir des amis, Luigi s’est réfugié dans la bibliothèque de Pauline, commençant à lire ce qui pouvait l’intéresser.

Cependant un soir, il les a vu. Les tomes de  _ Mythics _ . Il y en avait pas moins d’une vingtaine et la collection était visiblement complète. Le problème étant que le premier tome était sorti il y a 5 ans et donc l’auteur devait vraiment en négliger la qualité pour être aussi productif. Mais ça marchait. Il n’avait jamais lu la moindre page, mais il pouvait peut-être en lire un extrait par curiosité. Il a donc naturellement pris le premier tome et a regardé la couverture. Un sentiment douloureux l’a envahi.

Le style de la couverture lui rappelait ce que Daisy dessinait. Elle ne faisait pas d’art plastique, mais dessinait beaucoup dans la marge de ses cours, et avec un certain talent. Il avait eu le droit de récupérer certains de ses dessins, qui étaient d’ailleurs dans la valise avec les photos, et aimait toujours les regarder et étudier le coup de crayon de son amie. Elle aurait pu devenir illustratrice si elle avait axé ses études sur son talent.

Passant outre le sentiment, il prit la décision de lire la quatrième de couverture:

_ Quatre vies. Quatre destins brisés. Ils ne se connaissent pas, mais tous sont des prisonniers. _

_ Après que Zanthya ait manqué de se donner la mort, Tolyon comprend que rien ne va dans la vie qu’il a choisi de mener. Alors qu’il tente de s’échapper, Hiyokes et Bionefris l’en empêche et lui évite une mort certaine. _

_ Quatre vies. Quatre destins à reconstruire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais maintenant, c’est eux contre le monde. _

Il regarda à nouveau la couverture pour trouver le seul nom présent: Toto. Il semblait avoir tout fait. Au moins, il avait une bonne patte et était doué pour les résumés. Sa curiosité était maintenant piquée à vif. Peut-être qu’il avait jugé ce travail un peu rapide, alors il s’empressa d’ouvrir pour le vérifier.

\---

Le lendemain matin, Luigi constata avec une profonde fatigue qu’il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à lire  _ Mythics _ . Il devrait faire son mea culpa auprès de Pauline car effectivement, en dépit du nombre d’albums sortis et de ses préjugés, il n’avait rien à redire: les dessins étaient beaux, vivants. L’histoire était prenante, Luigi s’étant surpris à se reconnaître dans Hiyokes qui était entré dans la secte pour fuir une relation abusive avec la mère de ses enfants. Et bien qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment associer Tolyon et Bionefris à quelqu'un qu’il connaissait, Zanthya était pour lui un mystère. Par certains aspects, elle rappelait Daisy, mais semblait trop fragile pour être cette dernière. Peut-être qu'une personne qui s’est inspirée de ce qui se disait de Daisy de son vivant a tenté d’imaginer comment elle aurait pu se retrouver coincée dans la secte. Ou peut-être que son obsession pour Daisy devant des pages et des pages de ce qui se rapproche douloureusement de son style lui poussait à croire ça.

Il pensait définitivement trop à son amie.

Il n’a pas fallu plus de quelques jours pour que Pauline montre à Luigi l’engouement autour de  _ Mythics _ . Toto ne laissait que peu d’informations sur lui, expliquant juste qu’il a fait un master en psychologie à l’université d’Anpe, la plus prestigieuse de Sarasaland. Cependant, personne ne connaissait son nom ou son visage, mais certains avaient découvert qu’il vivrait à Champiville. Malgré le secret, Toto communiquait beaucoup avec ses fans, partageant les travaux de ses derniers, laissant fuiter quelques nouveautés, réagissant à des théories et bien sûr en répondant à des questions. Il a publiquement expliqué à certains qui s’étonnaient de son rythme de parution qu’il n’avait littéralement que ça à faire et que, suite à un drame dans sa vie, dessiner était tout ce qui lui restait. Il se plaignait toutefois que son travail était très solitaire et qu’à cause de ce même drame, il vivait en ermite. L’image était donc teintée, entre l’admiration de pouvoir continuer à vivre malgré la douleur, mais aussi la tristesse de voir que cette personne ne pouvait plus sortir sans se sentir mal à l’aise.

\---

Un jour, alors que Luigi traînait sur le facebook de Toto, il tomba sur un concours. Le but était d’écrire une histoire en rapport direct avec  _ Mythics _ , que ce soit sur le passé des quatre protagonistes, ou centré sur un ou plusieurs personnages secondaires. La seule règle était de rester cohérent avec ce qu’on savait d’eux. Le premier prix était secret, mais avec une promesse que ce sera fantastique. Malgré que Luigi faisait de l’intérim pour payer son appartement, il pouvait bien prendre quelques heures pour essayer. Il avait deux mois, lui laissant donc le temps d’étudier un peu le travail de Toto.

De ce qu’il pouvait lire, l’auteur se basait sur ses recherches en psycho’ ainsi que sur son vécu. Et c’est là que Luigi a repensé à Hiyokes. Ils avaient tout les deux été dans une relation compliquée qui s’est soldée par une coupure nette et brutale. On ne savait que ça du personnage. Peut-être que Luigi pourrait y caler sa propre histoire.

Alors, il s’est lancé. Il a commencé à écrire sur son temps libre, tentant de faire une première esquisse de ce qu’il pourrait envoyer. Ce n’était pas toujours simple et heureusement que Polterpup était là pour le soutien moral, mais il a fini par déboucher sur un texte de cinq pages assez complet et cohérent. Il était plutôt doué pour écrire, on le lui avait dit plus d’une fois, même si il ne faisait pas beaucoup de fiction. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être fier de lui.

Le formulaire d’envoi était étrange. Il ne demandait pas d’informations personnelles, juste un pseudonyme et une adresse mail. L’identité n’allait donc pas être vérifiée, mais le mail le sera pour vérifier que l’adresse existait bien. En manque d'idées, Luigi décida de faire simple, prenant le nom de Mr.L. Ça sonnait bien, au moins.

Et c’est ainsi que Luigi envoya son œuvre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les noms des 4 personnages de la BD sont dérivés des boss de Super Mario Land:  
> Tolyon = Totomesu  
> Zanthya = Dragonzamasu  
> Hiyokes = Hiyoihoi  
> Bionefris = Biotinkon

**Author's Note:**

> Alors....  
> N'ayez pas trop d'espoir pour cette fic, je l'écris juste pour me détendre xD Mais j'aime bien, donc je partage!


End file.
